


In the Night and in the Flames

by bot18



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Hope, Light Angst, M/M, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bot18/pseuds/bot18
Summary: hans finds that all the sentimental crap he hung onto aren't actually valuable, even (or especially) in the sentimental part. with new friends/acquaintances by his side, he let's them burst in flames.(fire AU)i was going to make this into a fully-fledged story but turns out I have commitment issues but i'm not entirely closed to the ideaaaa





	In the Night and in the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> nobody's gonna read this anyway but if anybody wants maybe a sequel or something i would happily provide :)

Hans hovered his hands above the pile of wood. Although flickering, the flames sprouted instantly and burned to a length even higher than himself. 

The night sky was crowded with solemn stars and the crickets and grasshoppers kept the world at a low whisper. The cool wind brushed against the flame.

"Are you ready?"

Hans turned to Kristoff. In his arms were pictures of himself as young as thirteen. Mixed among the small frames were letters and meaningless gifts, valuable in all aspects except one. 

Nodding silently, he took first a small toy horse. Where it used to be refined and smooth, it turned rough and dirty. He couldn't remember when he'd stopped playing with toys, but it didn't matter. Everything had to go. 

There he was, just a small dark speck in the crowded forest, lit only by the flame and the full moon. Just holding it reminded him of the simpler days. It felt so wrong and yet so right in his hands.

Hans dropped it like it had pricked him. 

If only he could relish the feeling forever. Years of turmoil and pain dancing away in the air. In the fire he could almost see Caleb kicking it across his bedroom floor. But the memory only turned into a sweet flame, performing a dance for a nobody in nowhere.

"Jesus, what'd that horse ever do to you?" Elsa teased, perched on a hollow log. 

"You're the one who insisted on this healing 'sesh or whatever other term you had for it," Anna said. 

As Kristoff joined their poking at each other, Hans had risen the fire from unsteady to blazing. It was take, remember, burn. And to think he lugged around so much sentimental bullshit for so long just to have it crumble to ashes. 

By the end, he wasn't even going to look at the memories the flame brought inside them. It was over. His father was gone. His brothers were gone. All the years that brought up to this point in time were trivial.

The only true thing that existed was the warmth settling into his skin as he extinguished the flame and set his head in Kristoff's lap.

"Lovebirds." The sisters mocked.

Yes; that's what they were. Of the other and what's yet to come.


End file.
